On the road to nowhere
by Jees
Summary: Gleichgültig musterte Haku sein Gegenüber von Unten nach Oben. Als er in seine Augen blickte, verspürte er ein Stechen in der Brust. HakuxZabuza


Taumelnd ließ sich ein kleiner Junge, kaum zehn Jahre alt, erschöpft an einem alten, verrosteten Geländer einer verschneiten Brücke nieder gleiten.

Keuchend vor Kälte blickte er in den weißen Schnee und versuchte verzweifelt sich aufzuwärmen, indem er Arme und Beine an sich herandrückte. Nach einer Weile schien dieser Versuch jedoch erfolglos und er starrte weiterhin abwesend auf den Schnee. Er fühlte sich unglaublich leer. Wie eine willenlose Puppe, die dem bloßen Überlebenstrieb ihres Körpers folgte.

Sein Name war Haku. Über seine Vergangenheit mochte er nicht sprechen, doch lies sich diese förmlich von seinen kleinen Lippen lesen. Schon seit zwei Jahren lebte er auf der Straße, nur dank seines feminin wirkenden Gesichtes und Körpers konnte er in diesen miserablen Umständen überleben.

Der Junge wurde bereits in diesem frühen Alter von Mann zu Mann gereicht, nur um einen warmen Schlafplatz zu erhalten. Warum er sich nicht umbrachte? Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber etwas in ihm hielt ihn am Leben. Vielleicht war es die einstige Liebe zu seiner Mutter, oder eine Art Rachegefühl? Er wusste es nicht, und es war ihm auch gleich. Das einzige, was er absolut nicht Verstand war, wieso ihm ein so wundervolles Leben geschenkt und wieder genommen wurde. War es Schicksal?

Und so dachte er oft stunden, sogar tagelang über sich und sein Leben nach, und wusste nichts damit anzufangen, außer es schlicht zu akzeptieren. Haku wünschte sich nur eines; er wollte von Irgendjemandem anerkannt oder akzeptiert werden, egal von wem. Diese vollkommene Einsamkeit zermürbte seine Seele.

Jedoch hatte er kaum eine Chance gegen diese Einsamkeit, denn wer würde schon einen kleinen verwahrlosten Jungen aufnehmen und lieben wie einen Sohn? Niemand würde ihn wollen, nicht einmal die wilden Hunde mochten ihn, die ebenfalls nachts heimlich um die Mülltonnen schlichen, wie er selbst.

Es würde wohl auf ewig ein Traum bleiben, so dachte er und seufzte.

Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, sah er noch immer auf den dicken, schneebedeckten Boden unter sich herab.

Bald musste er sich wieder erheben, zum einen um Nahrung zu besorgen, zum anderen um einen Schlafplatz zu finden - ob bei einem Mann oder in irgendeinem Loch, es war ihm gleich. Allerdings wollte er sich jetzt noch nicht fort bewegen, sondern sich selbst noch einwenig in den Herhabfallenden Schneeflocken verlieren.

Hätte er doch nur nicht diese Fähigkeit...

Immer wieder kehrten diese Schuldgefühle zu ihm zurück, und ließen ihn keinen Frieden. Wäre er doch bloß von dieser verhassten Gabe verschont geblieben, wäre er normal, wäre all dies nie passiert und er würde nun nicht hier sitzen. Im Grunde fühlte sich Haku unschuldig, dennoch debattierte sein Verstand heftig mit seinen Gefühlen, auch wenn es dadurch jedes Mal zum selben Ergebnis, seiner Unschuld, kam.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen. Ein riesiger Schatten hatte sich über den zuvor grellen Schnee gelegt und beschattete auch die winzige Gestalt des Junges.

Es war der Schatten eines großen, merkwürdig aussehenden Mannes, welcher auf seinem Weg über die Brücke die mickrige Kreatur entdeckt hatte und sie nun interessiert betrachtete.

Was war das für ein Mann? Ein Freier? Gleichgültig musterte Haku sein Gegenüber von Unten nach Oben. Als er in seine Augen blickte, verspürte er ein Stechen in der Brust.

Was war das? In den Augen des Anderen lagen weder Hass noch Liebe. Sie waren weder kühl noch warm. Dennoch war er nicht in der Lage, den Blick abzuwenden. Er erkannte ihn ihnen etwas, dass ihn an sich selbst erinnern ließ. Der schwarzhaarige Mann rührte sich nicht und veränderte auch nicht seine Mimik, als er fragte: „Na, kleiner. Dich will wohl keiner." Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass der Junge keinerlei Anstalten machte zu antworten, fügte er bei, „Kein Wunder" und wartete geduldig auf seinen Kommentar. An dieser Stelle musste Haku lächeln, als hätte er diese Worte soeben überhört.

„Herr, sie haben dieselben Augen wie ich."

Vollkommen überrascht zuckte der große Mann zusammen, als ob ihn ein plötzlicher Schauer überkommen hätte. Mit einer derartigen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es vergangen einige Sekunden, die wie Minuten wirkten, an denen keiner der beiden ein Wort sprach. Beide starrten sie sich an, bis der ältere die Stimme erhob.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?" fragte er, ohne einen freundlichen oder feindlichen Unterton zu hinterlassen. Zudem zeigte er auch nicht die geringste Mimik. Haku wusste nicht was er von ihm halten sollte. Ob er ihn für irgendwelche Grausamkeiten missbrauchen wollte oder wie seine allgemeine Gesinnung war, stand offen, doch konnte es die jetzige Situation des Jungen kaum verschlechtern. Außerdem: jemand wollte ihn, diese Tatsache erfreute sein niedergedrücktes Gemüt um einiges, zu Mal es nicht nur ein Jemand war. Der so genannte Jemand hatte dieselben ausdruckslosen Augen wie er selbst, was den Unterschied zwischen einem herkömmlichen Mann und diesem Einen unterstrich.

Nach einigem Zögern schenkte das winzige Geschöpf dem Mann erneut ein Lächeln, nickte und erhob sich schwerfällig. Die unerträgliche Kälte machte ihm schwer zuschaffen, und er wankte zu der großen Staue des Anderen. Angekommen, legte der schwarzhaarige beinahe sanft seine Hand auf die zerbrechlich wirkende Schulter des Kleinen.

„Gehen wir." Sagte der Ältere mit fester Stimme.

Haku folgte ihm brav und kommentarlos, fragte sich jedoch innerlich, wohin sie gehen würden und was der andere wohl mit ihm vorhabe. Allerdings verspürte er auf eine unerklärliche Weise ein Gefühl des Wohlbehagens, welches die zweifelhaften Fragen des Verstandes wegdrückten.

Endlich, nachdem sie nun fast eine halbe Stunde wortlos marschiert waren, erreichten sie eine Art Baracke. War dies das Haus des Mannes? Sollte dies dessen Unterkunft sein, stünde es um seine finanziellen Verhältnisse dennoch besser als um Hakus. Oft hatte er versucht sich an solchen Orten einzuquartieren, wurde jedoch immer von anderen Obdachlosen verscheucht, denn die Baracken waren heiß begehrt und es gab keinen Platz für ein kleines, verwildertes Kind, welches einem bloß bei Allem in die Quere kam. Nur gegen sexuelle Handlungen wurde er dort geduldet, was sich für Haku wegen der ausfallenden Bezahlung als durchaus unvorteilhaft erwies. Daher war es sinnvoller, sich einem alten Herrn hinzugeben, zusätzlich Geld und sogar einen warmen Schlafplatz dafür zu erhalten.

„Wir sind da.", unterbrach die Stimme des Mannes den Gedankenstrom des Jüngeren.

Langsam schritt er auf die Baracke zu und machte eine Geste, ihm zu folgen. Haku gehorchte ohne Widerworte und trat hinein.

Innen angekommen, schaute er sich gründlich um und könnte staunen. Der Mann durfte den Luxus eines halb zerschundenen Sessels und einer Matratze genießen, zudem befand sich auch eine verrostete Mülltonne in der Baracke, die zum Feuer machen diente. Im gesamten wirkte diese Art Wohnung sehr behaglich, vor allem weil sie sehr warm und trocken schien.

„Wie lange willst du noch Löcher in die Luft starren?", unterbrach ihn die tiefe Stimme des Anderen erneut.

Haku erschrak und fragte sofort, ob er seine Hilfe benötige. Doch dies war das wenigste, was der Mann wollte. „Helfen? Nein, Feuer machen kann ich noch alleine. Setz dich wohin du willst" meinte er argwöhnisch, ohne den Kleinen eines Blickes zu würdigen und entzündete das Feuer. Nach vollbrachter Arbeit lies er sich in den Sessel fallen und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augenlieder. Haku hätte noch ewig dort gestanden wie ein Idiot, wäre ihm nicht die kleine Wolldecke ins Auge gefallen, auf der er sofort Platz nahm.

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?" fragte ihn der Ältere mit der üblichen Mimik.

Als Haku ihm in die Augen sah, wurde in dem Mann ein merkwürdiges, unerklärliches Gefühl ausgelöst und für eine Millisekunde vermochte Haku eine Veränderung im Auge des Älteren zu vernehmen. Wohlbehaglichkeit wäre wohl der passendste Begriff gewesen, könnte der schwarzhaarige diese Veränderung in einem Wort beschreiben.

„Haku.", antwortete er sanft und lächelte.

Haku... ein interessanter Name, so dachte sein gegenüber.

„Zabuza", stellte sich der Mann vor und blickte ihm, wieder auf die gewohnte Art, direkt in die Augen.

Zabuza... was für ein merkwürdiger Name. Noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn vorher vernommen. Der Name passte irgendwie zu seiner suspekten Gestalt: groß, schlank und muskelös. Doch dies allein lies ihn nicht merkwürdig erscheinen, viel mehr waren es die vielen Bandagen, die um seinen Hals und Mund gewickelt waren und das Stirnband, das ihm schief über die Stirn hing. Es verlieh ihm das Erscheinungsbild eines Kämpfers.

„Hast du Hunger?" sagte der Mann, kurz nachdem er sich endlich vorgestellt hatte.

Bei dem Wort ‚Brot' sah Haku ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte eindringlich. Zabuza kramte in einer Tasche und holte ein Stück Brot heraus, brach es in Zwei und reichte dem kleinen großzügig die größere Hälfte. Zusätzlich griff er eine Art Wurst heraus und Schnitt ihm mit einem Messer ein beträchtliches Stück ab. Er wusste, dass sich in diesem Jungen etwas befand, was sich zur kommenden zeit als äußerst nützlich erweisen würde. Doch um dies zu erreichen, musste er ihn zuerst aufpäppeln, da dieser sonst jämmerlich dem Hungertod erliegen würde.

Gierig verschlang Haku sein Mahl, schon ewig hatte er kein frisches Brot mehr verzehrt.

Während er sich über die Wurst her machte, sah er hoch zu dem Gesicht des Mannes. Der schwarzhaarige sah gedankenverloren die Wand an, und ein Hauch eines Grinsens hatte seine sonst steif gefrorene Mimik verändert.

„Wollen Sie nichts essen, Herr?" unterbrach die zarte Stimme des Jungen die beißende Stille.

Leicht erschrocken wegen der plötzlichen Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken blickte Zabuza zur Seite, direkt auf die winzige Kreatur des anderen. „Nein, Ich habe schon gegessen" antwortete er kühl. Haku senkte sein Haupt dem Boden zu und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Du willst bestimmt wissen, wieso ich dich mitgenommen habe, hab ich Recht?" bei diesem Satz blickte der Jüngere wieder nach oben und sah sein gegenüber fragend an. Zum ersten Mal verformte sich der Mund des Älteren gänzlich zu einem Grinsen.

„Nun... Du hast etwas an dir, dass dich einzigartig macht." Sagte er kurz, knapp und ehrlich. „Und ich denke, du könntest sogar wissen was ich damit meine." Fuhr er fort, mit einem Blick, der wie Nadeln in die tiefsten Abgründe Hakus Seele glitt. Erschrocken zuckte der kleine Junge zusammen. „Was meinen Sie, Herr?" fragte er, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Seit er ihn heute erblickt hatte, kam es ihm den ganzen Tag über so vor, als kenne er diese Person und umgekehrt. Jedoch war er noch nicht in der Lage, sich dessen klar zu werden.

„Mhm.", entgegne Zabuza daraufhin, in Gedanken versunken. „Weißt du irgendetwas über irgendwelche Kampftechniken?", mit dieser Frage wollte er Haku offensichtlich auf die Probe stellen. Und tatsächlich, die Augen des Kleinen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Der ältere Mann fühlte sich mit seiner Frage bestätigt, fasste dem Jungen väterlich an die schwarzen Haare und lächelte. In diesem Moment dachte er, dass er heute mit der winzigen Kreatur einen wirklich großartigen „Fang" gemacht hatte.

„Wie meinen sie das?", forschte Haku nach, die Augen noch immer vor Angst um einiges vergrößert.

„Du riechst nach Blut.", sagte der schwarzhaarige schlicht und kühl zugleich. „Wie ich.", fügte er nach einer Weile Gedenkzeit hinzu. Mit diesen beiden Sätzen hatte sich die Größe Hakus Augen mindestens verdreifacht. Vor Schockierung öffnete sich unbewusst sein Mund, der sich urplötzlich ziemlich trocken anzufühlen begann. Der Winzling spürte, wie sich die Augen des anderen in die seine Bohrten, ihm direkt in die Seele blickend.

„Ich habe nichts unrechtes getan!" gab er nach einem Augenblick vollkommener Stille bekannt, nicht merkend, dass er kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Heute war es nach endlos langer Zeit geschehen, dass jemand etwas in ihm _erkannte_, was er stets zu verdrängen versuchte. „Wirklich nicht !" rief der Kleine nun eine ganze Tonlage höher, nicht wahrhaben wollend, wie verdammt Recht der Erwachsene hatte. Doch anstatt näher auf den aufgebrachten Jungen einzugehen, grinste Zabuza und sah wieder zur Seite, um ihn mit seinem zynischen Blick nicht noch mehr zu irritieren. „Natürlich nicht." Sprach er, „Wie könntest du auch. Du bist ja bloß ein kleiner, harmloser Junge." Die Ironie war in diesen Sätzen kaum zu überhören, wodurch sich Hakus Fäuste vor Aufgebrachtheit verhärteten.

„Was willst du überhaupt von mir?", fragte der Jüngere, nun wieder ganz ruhig, denn er wollte nicht vollkommen überrascht wirken, was ihm jedoch eindeutig misslungen war.


End file.
